


Anything for you

by MarvelousGinger



Series: Avengers' short stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousGinger/pseuds/MarvelousGinger
Summary: Steve'd do anything for Bucky.Thor overhears things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers' short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Anything for you

It was like every other day at the Avengers’ tower. Bucky and Steve were sitting on a couch in the living room, talking about how life was before the war while Thor was secretly listening to them in the kitchen.

“You know Bucky, you are my best friend, my closest friend. I’d fuck you if you asked.” That was the smoothest way of revealing his feelings that he could thought of. Captain America was definitely not good at telling how he felt about people.

“Sorry, what?” Bucky was surely surprised by what did just happen.

“What, what?”

“What did you just say Steve?”

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” What a liar, America’s worst liar.

But all that part of the conversation did obviously come to Thor’s Asgardian ears. So he grabbed his bowl of chips and crossed the living room.

“He just said he’d fuck if you asked him to.”

If a glance could kill, Thor would already be dead, killed by non other than Captain America himself. The god never thought these blue eyes could be so scary. He then decided that it was better for him to go out of the room as fast as possible and so he did.

“So.” Bucky brought Steve back to reality and calmed him down. “You did actually say that, I heard you. What did you mean by that?”

Quick, Steve had to find an excuse.

“I… uh… I meant that I’d do anything for you. You only need to ask. Because as your best friend it is my duty to always be here when you need and help you with everything. I’m sorry I used this expression than can make things a little bit weird. It’s like… a bro thing.”

Steve couldn’t believe a word of what he just said but neither did Bucky. Was the former Winter Soldier going to say anything about it? No. Did he want to sleep with his best friend? Of course he did, but for now he was going to use this as a way of having a little bit of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it some time ago and just found it on my computer so I thought I'd publish it at 3am.  
> Anyway, I might create a series of short Avengers-related stories that I have somewhere on my computer.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are alway welcome <3


End file.
